An unexpected Gift
by EmmiixHolmes
Summary: Sherlolly fanfiction. Sherlock changes too late and Molly gets an unexpected gift.
1. Chapter 1

it was late one evening and Molly was in the dark lab getting ready to go home. She was just on her way out when she heard a voice from behind.

'You're wrong you know'

It made her jump so she turned round to face them, it was Sherlock.

Sherlock: 'I'm not okay, you do count, you've always counted and I've always trusted you. But you were right'

Sherlock turns around to face her. Molly looks at his worried face and she can see something is wrong.

Sherlock: 'I'm not okay'

Molly: 'Tell me what's wrong'

Sherlock: 'Molly I think I'm going to die'

Molly's heart starts to pound as he starts to walk closer to her.

Molly: 'What do you need?'

Sherlock: 'If I wasn't everything that you think I am, everything that I think I am, would you still want to help me.'

Sherlock moves even closer to her making her more nervous.

Molly: 'What do you need?'

He moves closer even more staring directly into her eyes as she stares back into his. Sherlock finally reply's.

Sherlock: 'You'

Still starring at he she notices that his eyes dilated, this was not like Sherlock Holmes at all. Sherlock then takes hold of Molly's hand. They are suddenly interrupted by Sherlock's phone going off, Sherlock takes his phone out of his pocket to see Mycroft's name appear on the screen. He answers his phone.

Sherlock: 'Mycroft'

Mycroft: 'Just checking to see how things are progressing'

Sherlock: 'Everything is good'

Sherlock takes a quick glance at Molly

Sherlock: 'Yh yh things are good, I've got Molly, and she said she will help'

Mycroft: 'Good'

Mycroft hangs up the phone. Sherlock turns round to Molly and leans down to her height to talk to her.

Sherlock: 'Molly I need to you to trust me and listen to me carefully, there is a body either in this morgue or another somewhere close that looks a lot like me, I need you to find him and lay them down in the morgue'.

Molly nods

Molly: 'Sure'

Sherlock: 'Text me when you have found him, and I'm going to give Mycroft your number, and one thing do not breath a word to anyone, not even John'

Molly: 'I promise I won't tell anyone'

Sherlock gives her a half smile then holds on to her arms and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Then he leaves the lab leaving Molly standing here a bit bemused about what he just asked her to do. All she thought about was that she matter now to him more than ever.  
Molly suddenly got back to work, checking the paper work in her morgue but had no luck with finding the body so she got on to local hospital records and before long she was in luck, she had found the right body and was able to get it transferred straight away.

Before long Molly dressing up the corps in the clothes Sherlock had provided, she had been briefed by Mycroft about the possible scenarios and what her part would be, and now all she had to do was wait. Molly sat there more or less upsetting herself at the fact that she won't be able to see Sherlock again after tomorrow, but at least she would get to look after him tonight as they agreed he can use her spare bedroom until they can get him to a suitable location.

Molly didn't get a chance to sleep at all last night and just as she felt herself drifting off she got a text off Mycroft saying LAZARUS. She then got herself by the window ready to watch Sherlock fall from the roof. Her heart was in her throat as she watched him fall, but thankfully he hit the airbag just right. The she and some of Sherlock's homeless network threw the corpse out of the window once the path was clear. Molly stood watching at the window until they started to wheel Sherlock in. She shot out of the room and sprinted down the corridor then down the stairs to the morgue. They had the morgue closed off so they could get Sherlock cleared up so they could get Sherlock to Molly's. She stayed behind so she could fake the records.

Molly couldn't wait to get home after the day she has had at work. On her way home she received a text of Sherlock.

Fancy a drink? If yes please pick some up on your way home, I will pay you back. SH

So she popped into the shop and brought 2 bottles of wine, hopefully Sherlock likes it. When she got home she walked in to find hat Sherlock had cleaned her house, she was very confused. Sherlock walked into the room.

Sherlock: 'Got a bit bored'

Molly: 'Did you hit your head when you fell, you're never this kind to me.'

Sherlock just gave her evil eyes. There was silence between them for a moment until Sherlock mentioned something.

Sherlock: 'There is also an experiment in the bathroom with a spider.'

Molly: 'What!'

Molly just gave Sherlock a worried look.

Molly: 'Okay… I have wine'

She pulls out 2 bottles of wine and reaches for 2 wine glasses.

A few hours later they were both sat on the sofa and before you know it both bottles were empty. Molly and Sherlock were both a bit drunk and just talking about random stuff. There was then a few moments of silence between them, then Sherlock slowly leaned over towards Molly and kissed her on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Molly woke up in here bed with no memory of last night. It didn't take her long to notice that she was unclothed which gave her more of an idea of what happen. It wasn't until she eventually rolled over to see Sherlock Holmes fast asleep next to her, that she fully understood what happened even though she couldn't remember any of it.

She got out of bed and reached for her dressing gown and then went downstairs to get some paracetamol as she had a terrible hangover, all Sherlock's fault of course. She could here some foot steps moving about upstairs so she put the kettle on, but by the time the kettle had boiled Sherlock was by the kitchen door dressed and ready to leave.

Sherlock: 'Good morning Molly'.

Molly: 'Morning… Are you going then?'

Sherlock: 'Yeh'

Molly: 'Okay'

There was an awkward silence between them until Sherlock broke the silence.

Sherlock: 'I must be off... goodbye Molly'

Sherlock smiled at her then left. She was left standing their wondering about the night before and how it even happened.

Molly thought the best thing to do was just to move on and go back to work and just try not this had affected her, but it was Sherlock Holmes how could she forget that.

Over the next couple of weeks Molly had learnd to live with what had happend but she couldnt just forget about it, not as she keeps seeing echos of Sherlock in the corridors at work.

Then one week Molly felt really ill, she was constantly being sick and she had lost her appetite, she thought it be a stomach bug or something. So when she finally able to get herself out of bed she made her way to the Doctors.

Molly hated going to the doctors, even though she loved her job she hated being the one who was the patient. The doctor eventually called her in, it was a female doctor which made her feel much better. The doctor took quite a few tests and eventually she had found out what was wrong with her.

Doctor: 'Miss Hooper you are 6 weeks pregnant.'

When Molly got home she didn't know what to do, she was in too much shock to do anything. All that was running through her mind was why, why does it have to happen like this, she has always wanted to be a mother but not like this. It's not like she has her parents around to help her as they are both dead, and she fell out with her sister when her dad died. She could tell Mycroft she thought to herself, Molly just didn't want to be on her own. So she decided the best thing that would make her feel a bit better would be to tell Mycroft.

Molly was nervous as she picked up her phone to find Mycroft's number. She scrolled rapidly through her phone and eventually found his number. She stood with her phone in her hands for a few more minutes before finding the courage to press call. Eventually she pressed call, the phone rang a couple of times before a man's voice appeared at the end.

Mycroft: 'Mycroft Holmes'

Molly: 'Mycroft He-hello its Molly Hooper'

Mycroft: 'Ah Miss Hooper what can I do for you'

Molly: 'I need to talk to you about something but I don't want to say it over the phone'

Mycroft: 'I see, well I can set up a meeting at my Diogenes club in about an hour if you like, that is the only time I am free today'

Molly: 'That would be alright, thanks'

Molly ended the call and headed for her bedroom to tidy herself up. A little while later she was ready to leave. Molly felt bad as it was but going to meet Mycroft just made her more nervous and feel more sick.

Molly decided to walk to the Diogenes club as it wasn't that far, also the fresh air made her feel a bit better even though nerves were getting the better of her. She finally reached the Diogenes club she stood outside for a few more minutes just to gather her thoughts before going in. When she walked in she was greeted by Mycroft.

Mycroft: 'Please follow me this way Miss Hooper' as he gestured her to follow him.

She followed him into a big room,

Mycroft: 'Please sit'

He pointed to one of the seats for her to sit in as he sat down in the other one facing it.

Mycroft: 'So what brings you here.'

Molly: 'Well it's kind of hard to say... It involves Sherlock sort of'

Mycroft just sat there and stared at Molly for a few minutes while she just say their awkwardly.

Mycroft: 'You're Pregnant'

Molly: 'What, How'd did you figure that out'

Mycroft: 'Well I am the smart one'

Molly: 'I can see'

Mycroft: 'Well first things first Miss Hooper as I can see brother of mine is responsible since you are here, I will put you in contact with our parents as I believe you should not be alone, and I am not very good with children'

Molly: 'Ok'

Molly watched as Mycroft got up out of his seat and walked over to a desk and opened the draw and took out a white piece of paper and slowly walked back over to her.

Mycroft: 'This is the contact details for our parents'

Molly: 'Okay'

Mycroft: 'I shall contact them later and let them know the situation that has occurred'

Molly: 'Okay'

Mycroft: 'Is there anything else I can do for Miss Hooper'

Molly: 'No I think it's alright now, thank you'

Molly smiles at Mycroft before getting up to leave. Just as she was about to leave the room she turned round to ask Mycroft one more thing.

Molly: 'Mycroft'

Mycroft: 'Mmm'

Molly: 'Are you going to tell Sherlock?'

Mycroft: 'Would you?'

Molly just looked at Mycroft and shook her head, smiled once again and left the Diogenes club.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next couple of weeks Molly had got in contact with the Holmes' parents and Molly would talk to them often over the phone and they sounded really supportive and mostly still in shock as they wouldn't have expected anything like this to happen. It had reached the weekend and Molly had been invited by Sherlock's parents to stay at their cottage for the weekend, so they can get to know Molly much better. Mycroft had offered to organize a lift to their house but Molly refused, as she didn't want to be fussed over too much and she insisted that she would drive herself and Mycroft did not want to argue with a women, epically one whose hormones are all over the place.

All the way there Molly wonder to herself what his parents were going to be like. She'd spoken to them on the phone and they sounded quite normal but how were they going to be like in person. When she arrived she started to feel sick, she didn't know if it was nausea or nerves, but no doubt they are both playing an equal part. She got out of her car and grabbed her bag before taking a slow walk up the path towards the house. Molly hesitated before finally knocking the door. She knocked on the door gently and waited their quietly until she heard a noise coming from the other side of the door. The door opened and it was Sherlock's mom who was there to greet her.

Mrs Holmes: 'Hello Molly please come in'

Mrs Holmes have her a hug, took her bag from her and leaded her into the living room. When she got into the living room she was greeted by Mr Holmes who gestured her to come and sit down next to him.

Mrs Holmes: 'Would you like a warm drink? Or something you look a bit peaky'

Molly: 'Erm, yes please, can I have tea'

Mrs Holmes: 'Of course you can, how'd do you take it?'

Molly: 'Not too strong and no sugar please'

Mrs Holmes: 'It won't be long'

Mrs Holmes gave Molly a smile before walking off to the kitchen. Molly sat there and wondered to herself how normal Sherlock's parents are compared to how Sherlock and Mycroft are. Maybe she wouldn't have to worry about the baby having Sherlock's genes after all if there could still be a chance of it being ordinary.

That evening Molly and Mrs Holmes were sat on the sofa together chatting once Mr Homes had gone to bed.

Mrs Holmes: 'Mycroft was telling me you don't have any parents'

Molly: 'No, erm, my mom died when I was 4 giving birth to my younger sister, then about 10 years ago my dad died, then me and sister stopped talking, and it, it just got in a mess. I haven't seen my sister since then, I think she lives in Scotland.'

Mrs Holmes: 'I want you to know that me and my husband will always be here for you.'

Molly: 'Thank you' Molly: 'You know I never thought you'd be so normal, like after seeing Sherlock and Mycroft'

Mrs Holmes: 'Thats what everyone says, and all I can say is we tried to make them normal but they weren't having any of it.'

Molly just laughs

Molly: 'Do you think the baby will turn out exactly like Sherlock?'

Mrs Holmes: 'That I can't answer'

Molly: 'Could you imagine a little clone of Sherlock running around, to be fair though I wouldn't mind our child to have his intelligence.'

Mrs Holmes: 'Just think of the toddler tantrums, I can say Sherlock was a little devil.'

Molly: 'Oh god. But whatever happens I will be a good mother, I've always wanted to be a mother I just used to imagine as a little girl getting married then buying a house then children, but my life didn't turn out as perfect as I used to imagine.'

Mrs Holmes: 'Not everyone is perfect but you will be amazing, and we are here too, but I wouldn't bet on Mycroft though, his not very paternal.'

Molly smiles as her eyes start to become watery.

Mrs Holmes: 'I am quite looking forward to becoming a grandmother as I never expected to be one, but that's Sherlock for you, always doing something unexpected'

Molly: 'Just a bit… There was one thing I wanted to ask you'

Mrs Holmes: 'And what's that?'

Molly: 'Would you come to my 12 week scan with me in a couple of weeks'

Mrs Holmes: 'Of course I will come with you'

Molly started to cry and Mrs Holmes gave her a hug

Molly: 'I don't know why I'm crying'

Mrs Holmes: 'I think that would be the hormones sweetie'

Molly: 'Yeah'

For the rest of the evening they both just sat on the sofa eating chocolate and watching some films.


	4. Chapter 4

Molly woke up to the sound of her alarm, she opened her eyes to be blinded by the bright sunshine coming through her bedroom window. She got out of bed and made her way to her calendar where she crossed off yesterday's date. Her eyes then glanced to today's date which had the words '12 weeks scan' on it. The thought of it made her really excited and she just stood there smiling to herself at the thought of seeing her baby for the first time today. Her smile soon faded when her morning sickness came along.

It was about half 9 when Molly arrived at the clinic, and already waiting there for her was Sherlock's mother. Both women were happy to see each other again, they both gave each other a hug before entering the clinic together.

Whilst sat in the waiting room Molly was looking around the room at all the pregnant women sat happily with their partners, and there she was just sat anxiously waiting. She was just hoping the nurse wasn't going to ask who the father is because she doesn't think she could tell them.

Molly: 'I feel sick'

Mrs Holmes: 'I believe the toilet is that way' pointing towards the sign on the wall.

Molly: 'I'll bare that in mind. You know I'm so excited and so nervous at the same time'

Mrs Holmes: 'Me too'

Molly: 'But you've done this before'

Mrs Holmes: 'I know'

Molly: 'Twice'

Mrs Holmes: 'I know'

Molly: 'And now you get to see your grandchild'

Mrs Holmes: 'Molly?'

Molly: 'Mmm'

Mrs Holmes: 'I think you need to calm down'

Molly: 'Okay. Sorry, I'm just so nervous'

Mrs Holmes took hold of Molly's hand

Mrs Holmes: 'You just need to relax and breathe in and out'

Molly did as she suggested and breathed in and out a couple of times to calm herself down.

Mrs Holmes: 'Better?'

Molly: 'Yeah'

They both had to wait a little bit longer until finally Molly's name was called from the other side of the room.

Nurse: 'Molly Hooper'

Molly and Mrs Holmes both made their way towards the nurse, Molly holding on to Mrs Holmes' arm to support herself as she is way too nervous to even walk straight. They followed the nurse to the small room and Molly popped herself on to the bed.

Nurse: 'So you brought your mom with you today'

Mrs Holmes: 'No I'm the father's mother'

Nurse: 'So where's the father today?'

Molly begins to stutter as she doesn't know what to say.

Molly: 'err'

Mrs Holmes: ' He's dead'

Mrs Holmes winks at Molly

Nurse: 'I'm so sorry to hear that'

The nurse placed the cold jell on to Molly's flat stomach which instantly made her flinch.

Nurse: 'Sorry it's a bit cold'

The nurse then placed the ultrasound on to her stomach and eventually the shape of Molly's baby appeared on the screen. The sight of seeing her baby for the first time brought tears to her eyes and made this seem even more real. After the nurse had made sure everything was okay she printed off a picture of the baby for Molly to keep. Molly then placed the picture in her bag to keep it safe, and her and Mrs Holmes walked out the clinic to together.

Mrs Holmes: 'You got any plans for today?'

Molly: 'I have work this afternoon but that's all'

Mrs Holmes: 'Shall we go and grab a coffee?'

Molly: 'Yeah why not'

Molly smiled at Mrs Holmes and both of them walked down the road together.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Molly's bump began to grow and the only thing that worried her was what she going to say to people at work if they asked about it. She couldn't tell them that Sherlock was the baby's father, they'd ask too many awkward questions. Suppose she would just have to lie.

Molly did find it hard at work with people asking questions but she just kept herself to herself and she was alright. It wasn't until one day when she heard that Greg Lestrade was in the morgue with another one of the pathologists. She panicked because she didn't want him to know she was pregnant because she knew he would start to ask her awkward questions. So she just hid up the lab, as he wouldn't need to go in there. She kept herself occupied with paperwork, but found herself getting distracted as she just sat their day dreaming of what Sherlock would be like as a father if he ever came back.

* * *

Molly was now just over 16 weeks pregnant. She was just sitting on her sofa one evening reading a book when she first felt her baby kick. Her first thought was ouch because it really hurt and she could really tell this baby is going to be like Sherlock and secondly she loved it, feeling her baby kick for the first time was the best thing in the world. She then reached her phone which was on the table and started to ring Sherlock's mom. The phone rang a couple of times before Mrs Holmes picked up.

Mrs Holmes: 'Hello Molly'

Molly: 'Hey, you never guess what'

Mrs Holmes: 'What?'

Molly: 'I just felt the baby kick for the first time'

Mrs Holmes: 'Aw that's amazing'

Molly: 'I know'

Mrs Holmes: 'Has the baby kicked since?'

Molly: 'No, but that one did hurt which is a sign it's going to be like Sherlock'

Mrs Holmes: 'Could be, right dear I best be off, I think Mycroft has arrived which he doesn't do very often so it must be important'

Molly: 'I shall leave you to it'

Both women ended the call and Molly sat back down and wrapped herself up in her blanket and sat their smiling to herself for the rest if the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

One of the most wonderful thing Molly enjoyed about becoming a mother; was that she was able to finally walk into the baby section of a shop, and being able to buy baby stuff. Whereas before she would just walk past and tell herself 'maybe one day', then have to force herself to walk away before she would become upset.

One thing Molly loved buying was teddy bears, she has always loved them since she was a little girl. She would have them all around her bedroom as a child; even now she still has some on the shelf in her bedroom. Her favorite teddy is the one her mom gave to her before she died which used to be hers.

Molly wanted to wait to find if she was having a boy or girl before she could start buying the rest of the stuff she needed, her instincts are telling her she's having a boy. She wouldn't have long to wait as her 20 weeks scan was in less than a week.

* * *

It was the day of her 20 week scan and this time she had to face it on her own as both of Sherlock's parents had fallen ill. And yet again she sat in the waiting room nervous and excited at the same time, but she seem to cope better this time even though she was on her own. Molly was sat in a world of her own, she didn't even hear her name being called. She heard her name the second time which made her jump. She then slowly got up out of seat and followed the nurse to her room.

Once Molly was settled on the bed the nurse placed the ultrasound on to Molly's belly. Once her baby appeared on the screen she couldn't take her eyes off it. The only time she broke contact is when the nurse spoke to her.

Nurse: 'Would you like to know the sex of the baby?'

Molly: 'Yes please'

Nurse: 'You are having a little boy'

Molly lay there at thought to herself 'I knew I was having a boy, I love it when I'm right'.

Once Molly was out of the doctors, she got straight on the phone to Sherlock's parents to tell them the news.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Molly and Sherlock's parent started to work on the baby's room. She tried really hard to blackmail Mycroft to help but he wasn't having any of it.

They had painted all 4 walls a light blue colour, the carpet was a neutral colour and there was a blue blind on the window. The cot was white framed with blue bedding, and the rest of the furniture was white to match the cot. In the corner of the room there was a rocking chair filled with blue cushions. And on the wall they had put a shelf up and placed teddies along it.

* * *

Molly was now nearly 7 months pregnant and Sherlock's parents had invited her to their cottage for Christmas.

It was early evening, Molly and Mrs Holmes were sat next to the warm fire. They were talking about things to do with maybe until eventually the topic of baby names came up.

Mrs Holmes: 'Have you thought of any names yet for the baby?'

Molly: 'I know I want to name him after my father, he was called Oscar, but I'm unsure about a middle name…. What's Sherlock middle name?

Mrs Holmes: 'Well Sherlock is actually one of his middle names'

Molly: 'Really'

Mrs Holmes: 'His full name is William Sherlock Scott Holmes'

Molly: 'Mmm well I think William would be alright for his middle name'

Mrs Holmes: 'whose surname you giving him?'

Molly: 'Sherlock's, Oscar William Holmes'

Mrs Holmes: 'So I think you have a name sorted'

Molly: 'I think I do'

Both women just laughed.

Molly looked at her watch and noticed the time.

Molly: 'Oh god is that the time, Doctor Who is on in 10 minutes'

Mrs Holmes: 'You go and get yourself settled on the sofa and I'll go and make you a cup of tea'

Mrs Holmes smiled at Molly as she walked off to the kitchen.

Molly got herself up out of her chair and took a slow walk into the living room to find Mycroft standing the middle of the room with his umbrella in one hand.

Molly: 'Oh, wasn't expecting to see you here, your mom said you don't do Christmas'

Mycroft: 'No I don't usually'

Molly: 'You wouldn't be here unless it's something important'

Mycroft: 'You know me well Miss Hooper'

Molly: 'Is Sherlock okay?'

Mycroft: 'He is for now, he is somewhere in Europe and I can't say anything more about that. But one thing, he did get a message to me asking if you and John are okay.'

Molly: 'Did you tell him about the baby'

Mycroft:' No, I don't know what it would do to him and he needs to say focused on his mission'

Molly: 'Okay, Good'

Molly seemed to have a tear running down her face.

Mycroft: 'No need to cry Miss Hooper I'm sure he will be back one day'

Mycroft then strolled out of the room, leaving Molly just stood in the middle of the room with tears coming down her face. She pulled herself together and settled herself on the sofa thinking about Mycroft's last words, 'I'm sure he will be back one day'.


	6. Chapter 6

***Sherlock fell in June so the baby would be born in February :)*******

It was Molly's last shift at work before she went on maternity leave. She had such a busy morning handing everything over to her replacement, so decided to have an easy afternoon by just doing some paper work and a few light jobs.

Just as she was about to leave the lab to go home when she turned around and took a look around the room and thought to herself, 'This is where everything started 8 months ago'.

Once Molly was home she sat with her feet up drinking a cup of tea before she had to finish packing, as of from tomorrow she was going to stay at Sherlock's parents until the baby is born.

The next day Molly was picked up by Sherlock's father around lunch time and when they arrived at their house Mrs Holmes had lunch waiting for them.

Once they had finished lunch Mrs Holmes couldn't wait to show Molly what new gifts she had brought for the baby. One of them was a baby grow with the words 'I love my grandparents' written on the front and the other one was a blue teddy bear to go with the rest of the collection. Molly couldn't thank them enough for how wonderful they have been to her over the last couple of months.

* * *

The next few weeks went by ever so fast and Molly's due date had arrived and there was still no sign of the little one. Mrs Holmes tried to reassure Molly by telling her that Sherlock came on time.

Mrs Holmes: 'If it makes you feel better Sherlock came dead on time'.

Molly: 'That I can believe'.

Mrs Holmes: 'Mycroft on the other hand came early; I suppose he wanted to show whose boss'

Molly just laughed

Molly: 'I came a day late, so I suppose he could take after me, but on the other hand it is Sherlock's son and is probably stubborn as hell.'

A few more days went by and there was still no sign of him but he sure as hell kept her awake at night kicking. Molly had tried everything but he did not want to budge. Mr Holmes had even tried telling her funny jokes which had her in stitches and there was still nothing.

* * *

Molly was now a week overdue.

It was the early hours of the morning and Molly go up out of bed to go and get herself a drink of water. As soon as she stood up she fell water rush down her legs. She looked down to see water dripping down her legs and she knew it could only mean one thing.

The baby was coming.

She called for Sherlock's mom who rushed into the room moments later. They grabbed molly stuff and made their way to the hospital.

After 12 hours of labour with Sherlock's mom at her side all the time, she finally had her beautiful son in her arms. He has Sherlock's black curly hair and blue eyes, and Molly's nose.

Mrs Holmes: 'You know Oscar looks exactly like Sherlock did as a baby'.

Molly: 'I always said he was going to be a little Sherlock'.

Mrs Holmes: 'Let's just hope he has your personality'

Molly: 'Oh god I hope so'

Molly Smiled at Mrs Holmes whilst still cradling her son in her arms.

A while later Mycroft arrived at the arrived hospital to talk to Molly.

Mycroft: 'You requested me to visit, so I presume it must be important'.

Molly: 'Well it's obviously important, your nephew has just been born'.

Mycroft: 'Yes'.

Mycroft take a little look at Oscar fast asleep.

Mycroft: 'Looks rather like my little brother… so was there anything you wanted to talk to me about Miss Hooper?'

Molly: 'Erm, well, yes. Could you make sure that no media sources find out that Sherlock is Oscar's father, the journalists would have a field day if they ever found out'.

Mycroft: 'Of course, right I shall be off'.

Mycroft was just about to walk out of the room when Molly called his name.

Molly: 'Mycroft?'

Mycroft: 'Yes'.

Molly: 'Have you heard anything from Sherlock?

Mycroft: 'Not since the last time we spoke about it'.

This time Mycroft was able to leave without being disrupted, Molly then walked over to her son and lent down to place a soft kiss on his head before settling down for a rest.


	7. Chapter 7

***I do apologise for the time lapses but it will get better when Sherlock comes back ***

6 months later

Molly was sat on the sofa with 6 month old Oscar trying to teach him to talk and failing.

Molly: 'Mum-my, say mum-my.'

She gets a wide eyed stare back.

Molly: 'Mum-mmmmmmy'

Oscar just gives a little laugh at Molly. Molly just sighs

Molly: 'I never thought it would be so hard to get you to talk, right shall we try daddy'.

Molly gets up to fetch a picture of Sherlock to show Oscar who his dad is.

Molly: 'This is Sherlock your daddy, can you say daddy, dad-dy, dad-dddddy'.

Molly waits and still gets blank looks off her son.

She decides that's enough for today and leaves Oscar playing with the picture of his dad, while she pops to the kitchen. Just as she was about to leave the room she heard Oscar say something.

Oscar 'Dadda'.

Molly turns around in shock of what she just heard.

Molly: 'No no no that's not fair your first word can't be dadda'.

Molly picks him up while his still playing with the picture. She kissed the top of his head and fetched her phone to tell Sherlock's mom the good news.

* * *

Oscar was now 10 months old and he can now say mummy which Molly is pleased with.

Christmas had now approached and Molly was really excited because it was Oscar's first Christmas. Once again Molly had been invited over to Sherlock's parents as they both wanted to be involved with Oscar's first Christmas.

Oscar had woken everybody up at 6 in the morning but none of them cared because it was Christmas. They all got up and went downstairs and Oscar would be first to open his presents. Molly had spoilt him and brought him loads of presents. He was also spoilt by Sherlock's parents because they have been waiting for a moment like this which they never thought they would ever see.

Later on that evening Oscar was fast asleep on Molly's lap after such an eventful day for him.

Mrs Holmes: 'He looks so peaceful'.

Molly: 'I know, and I don't want to move him upstairs just in case I wake him, it's so nice when he's asleep'.

Mrs Holmes: 'So when you going back to work?'

Molly: 'Next month, and I have a child minder approved by Mycroft, I suppose that's his way of caring'.

Mrs Holmes: 'Must be'

* * *

Molly suddenly shot up in bed after experiencing a nightmare about Moriarty coming to get her. She was so distressed by the nightmare she thought it was real and that he was coming for her.

She got out of bed and went into Oscar's room to see him sat up staring right up at her. She picked him up and cuddled him to try and get him back to sleep. She knew Moriarty was dead and she was safe.

Once Oscar was settled she made her way back to bed as she needed to get some rest as she was going back to work tomorrow.

* * *

Oscar was now 1 years old. Molly had made him a birthday cake covered in blue icing and his name written on it. Molly wished that Sherlock was here to see his son turn 1, she just doesn't want Sherlock to regret missing the early stages of his son's life if he ever finds out.

Sherlock's parents came over to spend the day with Molly and Oscar. They spoilt their grandson just like they did at Christmas because he's so precious to them.

They had a lovely day, Oscar covering himself in cake and getting all excited at his presents.

* * *

It was late August Molly had just walked out of Barts to go home and she found Mycroft waiting by her car.

Molly: 'Hi Mycroft, do you want something'.

Mycroft: 'Yes, I came to tell you that I am going to find Sherlock, I don't know how long it will take, it could be months'.

Molly: 'Just bring him back alive'.

Mycroft: 'I intend to Miss Hooper'.

Mycroft gives Molly a smile before walking off with his umbrella in one hand, leaving Molly stood in the middle of the car park.


	8. Chapter 8

It was now November and Molly had not heard anything from Mycroft after she last saw him outside Barts. Now all that was constantly over the news was about Sherlock's 'death' and that Sherlock was cleared of all suspicion. She just hoped that Mycroft would bring Sherlock back soon.

Meanwhile

Mycroft: 'Back to Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes'

* * *

Sherlock was now back in London. He was in Mycroft's office getting ready. Mycroft informed Sherlock about the terrorist attack and talked to him about John.

Mycroft: 'There's one last thing you must know'.

Sherlock: 'Hurry up Mycroft I have things to?'

Mycroft: 'Sherlock!'

Sherlock: 'What!'

Mycroft: 'Sherlock you have a son!'

Sherlock: 'What? Err, I I don't understand'.

Mycroft: 'You and Molly Hooper have a son together, remember the night you spent together'.

Sherlock: 'I think I deleted it'.

Mycroft: 'Of course you did'.

Mycroft hands Sherlock a file on Molly and Oscar

Mycroft: 'This is your son Sherlock. Oscar William Holmes aged 21 months.

Sherlock looks through the file and takes a look at the 3 pictures that are in there. The first is a picture of Oscar on his own, the second a picture of Molly and Oscar and the third a picture of his parents and Oscar. Sherlock gazed over the pictures before handing it back to Mycroft.

Sherlock: 'I need some air'.

Sherlock walks out of Mycroft's office while he puts his coat on. He didn't know what to do, all he knew is that right now he just needed to be on his own. Thoughts kept running through his head, 'How can I be a dad?' 'I'm not daddy material', 'I don't want to let Molly down'. In the end he decided to lock away those thoughts in his mind palace for the time being and instead go and find John.

* * *

It was late and Molly had finally finished work. She made her way to her locker. When arriving she noticed that someone had messed with her locker and when she opened it she found a note addressed to her with a message written underneath.

The message said

Dear Molly,

I apologise for the unexpected gift I left you with in my departure. You may think I am a coward writing a note instead of facing you, but I had to apologise for any hurt I caused you. I would like to try to participate in our son's life, but sentiment is not very me.

Sherlock

Xxx

Molly took her phone from her pocket and rang Mycroft.

Molly: 'Come on Mycroft pick up'.

Eventually he picked up

Mycroft: 'Mycroft Holmes'.

Molly: 'Mycroft you are such an arsehole, why did you tell him about Oscar? I thought we agreed I was going to tell him'.

Mycroft: 'I do apologise Miss Hooper but it happened to be the right moment'.

Molly: 'When did he get back?'

Mycroft: 'This morning, has he spoke to you?'

Molly: 'No, he left a note in my locker, so I guess he didn't take it very well, but he said in the note he wants to try and participate in his life. That's not like Sherlock at all'.

Mycroft: 'No, anything you need Miss Hooper I am kind of busy'.

Molly: 'No not at all, you get back to whatever you're doing it seems to be more important'.

Molly closed her locker with force as she was really annoyed at Mycroft. She made her way out of the hospital to go and pick her son up before heading home.

* * *

Sherlock couldn't sleep that night he just sat in his chair in the dark staring at the ceiling. The thought of him having a son made him overthink too much.

Sherlock was bored and ordered his brother to come over. It was about 6 in the morning when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Sherlock looked up to see Mycroft standing in the doorway leaning on his umbrella. He did not look happy.

Mycroft: 'Sherlock its 6 o'clock what do you want?'

Sherlock: 'Bored. Can't sleep, I keep over thinking too much'.

Mycroft: 'You have responsibilities now Sherlock, you are a father. And going by what you wrote in your letter to Molly you seem keen to have a go'.

Sherlock: 'Yes. I see Molly told you about the letter'.

Mycroft: 'Yes she did, she wasn't happy that I told you about Oscar when we both agreed she would tell you'.

Sherlock: 'What did she say to that?'

Mycroft: 'I believe she called me an arsehole'.

Sherlock smirked at his brother

Sherlock: 'Good, you can't undermine my Molly'.

Mycroft: 'Your Molly?'

Sherlock: 'What?'

Mycroft: 'You just called her My Molly'

Sherlock: 'Did I?'

Mycroft: 'Yes'.

Sherlock: 'You must be mistaken, is it middle age getting to you dear brother'.

Mycroft shook his head in annoyance.

Sherlock: 'Shall we play chess?'

Mycroft rolled his eyes

Mycroft: 'If we must'.

It was a few hours later when Mycroft left Sherlock to get to work on his underground network. Sherlock went and stood by the window just staring out watching all the people go by. A part of him wanted to see Molly and a part of him didn't.

A little while later Sherlock finally found the courage to text Molly, his hands shaking while he typed.

Can I see you, please SH x

* * *

It was Molly's day off work. She awoke to the sound off her phone going off. It was Sherlock asking her to see him, and of course she wasn't go to say no.

She got up to Oscar who was muttering in his bedroom, she got them both ready and took Oscar to the babysitter because it would be too much for Sherlock to see him now.

Once Molly had arrived at Baker St she got out of her car and just stood in front of the door, her hand hovering over the doorbell.


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock was stood facing the window when Molly entered the flat, he felt her presence behind him.

Molly: 'You wanted to see me'.

Sherlock turned around to face Molly

Sherlock: 'Yes'.

Sherlock and Molly just stare at each other for a few moments

Sherlock: 'I see you didn't bring our son'.

Molly: 'No, erm I didn't think it would be a good idea at the moment'.

Sherlock: 'No, its fine, I was quite worried that you would bring him'.

Molly: 'I know you Sherlock and I knew you wouldn't be okay with it at the moment, it is a big thing and we do need to talk, but let's take it slow and do it your way'.

Sherlock gave Molly a smile but she could see in his eyes that he was not okay. Molly walked over to Sherlock and gave him a reassuring hug.

Molly: 'It's going to be alright Sherlock, I promise'.

Sherlock: 'I know and I trust you Molly Hooper'.

A few moments later they both broke away from the hug and Sherlock took a step back as if he was eager to say something.

Sherlock: 'Molly…'

There was a long pause while Sherlock stood awkwardly

Sherlock: 'Would you like to solve crimes with me'.

Molly: 'If that makes you happy then yes'.

The doorbell rings once

Sherlock: 'That would be our first client'.

Molly smiles at Sherlock

Their first clients are a couple with missing money, but it doesn't take Sherlock long to deduce that it was the man. Next there was a woman with her stepfather.

Sherlock: 'And your pen-pal's emails just stopped, did they?'

The woman sobs

Sherlock: 'And you really thought he was the one, didn't you? The love of your life?

Sherlock turns to look at Molly as if she could possibly be the love of his life. Sherlock then gets up and walks over and stands by Molly.

Sherlock: 'Stepfather posing as online boyfriend'.

Molly: 'What?'

Sherlock: 'Breaks it off, breaks her heart. She swears off relationships, stays at home he still has her wage coming in. Mr Windibank, you have been a complete and utter piss take.'

Once they had gone Sherlock and Molly were left alone again.

Molly: 'Are you always mean to your clients?'

Sherlock began to think

Sherlock: 'I don't know'.

Molly shook her head laughing

Sherlock stood awkwardly fiddling with his hands whilst trying to ask a question.

Sherlock: 'Is he okay?'

Molly: 'Who?'

Sherlock: 'Oscar'

Molly: 'He's good; he's with a child minder at the moment'.

Sherlock opened his mouth to say something put Molly stopped his before he could say anything.

Molly: 'Don't worry approved by Mycroft, it's his way of caring'.

Molly laughs and Sherlock has a smile on his face which looks somewhere between sad and happy. Sherlock's phone then starts to ring. Molly could only hear one side of the conversation.

Sherlock: 'Sherlock Holmes… Ah Lestrade… Yes I will be right over, text me the address'.

Sherlock grabs his coat and scarf.

Sherlock: 'Coming'.

Molly: 'Yes'.

Molly and Sherlock both left the flat together. Once outside Sherlock tries to look for a taxi.

Sherlock: 'Mmm need a taxi'.

Molly: 'Sherlock we don't need a taxi I have my car'.

Sherlock: 'What you drive?'

Molly: 'You've known me how long and you don't know that I drive'.

Sherlock: 'No'.

Molly: 'Did you delete it?'

Sherlock: 'Not at all'.

Molly: 'Right, well this is my car'.

Molly points towards her car which is parked at the side of the road

Sherlock: 'That thing'.

Molly: 'Yes that thing'.

Molly had a simple plain dark blue car dating back from 2005

Molly: 'I'm not like Mycroft I don't have expensive shiny cars, although he did try to buy me one'.

Sherlock: 'Why didn't you take it?'

Molly: 'He was trying to bribe me'.

Sherlock: 'Why?'

Molly: 'I don't know'.

Molly walked round to the driver's side and Sherlock opened the passenger door, but just as he was about to get in he spotted the child seat in the back of the car. Sherlock stood their staring at it for a few more moments until Molly interrupted him.

Molly: 'Are you getting in?'

Sherlock: 'Yes, Sorry'.

Sherlock got in to the car and just sat their quietly.

Molly: 'So which way are we going?'

Sherlock: 'That way'.

Sherlock pointed down the road and Molly drove off in that direction.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

All the way to the location Lestrade wanted to meet them at, Sherlock just stared straight ahead and didn't say anything other than directions.

First they saw the Skeleton which turned out to be a fake and Lestrade constantly asking Sherlock questions about Molly's presence instead of John's. Next they went to see a client who was mad on trains

A while later Sherlock was stood at the top of the stairs in his mind palace when Molly came up to talk to him.

Sherlock: 'The journey between those stations usually take 5 minutes, that journey took 10 minutes, 10 minutes to get from Westminster to St James' park, So I'm going to need maps, lots of maps, older maps, all the maps'.

Molly: 'Right'.

Sherlock: 'Fancy some chips'.

Molly: 'What?'

Sherlock: 'I know a fantastic fish shop just off the Marylebone road, the owner always gives me extra portions'.

Molly: 'Did you get him off a murder charge?'

Sherlock: 'No, I helped him put up some shelves'.

Molly: 'Sherlock?'

Sherlock: 'Hmm?'

Molly: 'What was today about? Really?'

Sherlock: 'Saying thank you'.

Molly: 'For what?'

Sherlock: 'For everything you did for me'.

Molly: 'It's okay. It was my pleasure'.

Sherlock: 'No. I mean it'.

Molly: 'I don't mean pleasure, I mean I didn't mind, I wanted to'.

Sherlock: 'Moriarty slipped up, he made a mistake. Because the one person he thought didn't matter at all to me was the one person that mattered the most, you made it all possible… And about our son I do want to be involved, I really do mean it.'

Molly: 'I know and I believe you, and like I said earlier do it in your own time, don't rush into it if you're not ready'.

Sherlock gave Molly a smile which was somewhere between sad and happy.

Sherlock: 'Molly… um, there's something I want to talk to you about'.

Molly: 'Okay? What is it?'

Sherlock: 'It feels like I don't feel hollow anymore.'

A smile creeps onto Molly's face as she closely watched Sherlock.

Sherlock: 'I believe that I deeply care for you Molly. I don't do sentiment but I hope that I can be your friend and I want to try and be a good father to our son'

Molly gave Sherlock a reassuring smile and then there was an awkward silence between them.

Sherlock: 'Sorry'.

Molly: 'Don't be'.

Sherlock: 'Would you like to get some chips'.

Molly: 'No, erm, I have to go and pick Oscar up, but I'll take you to the chippy then drop you home'.

Sherlock: 'Its fine I can walk'.

Molly: 'No, you're not alright I can see it in your eyes, I will drive you home'.

Sherlock didn't argue with Molly and followed Molly out to her car.

* * *

The next morning Sherlock's parents went over to visit Molly and their grandson before Molly went to work. After they went over to see Sherlock and basically lecture him about his son.

Sherlock just sat on his chair while his parents sat on the sofa and everything mother was saying seemed to go over his head.

Mrs Holmes: 'You do surprise us with something's Sherlock, we never thought we would see the day that we would be grandparents. We saw Molly earlier she said you haven't seen Oscar yet. You should you know, his just like a mini you with your curly hair and blue eyes, his just so adorable and Molly is an excellent mother you should be proud of her'.

Sherlock: 'So did you find it eventually, your lottery ticket?'

Sherlock got up out of his chair stamped over the table and stood on the sofa in between his parents looking at the stuff on the wall.

Mrs Holmes: 'Well yes, thank goodness. We caught the coach on time after all. We manage to see St Paul's, the tower, but they weren't letting anyone into parliament, some big debate going on'.

Suddenly John came in and Sherlock saw the right moment to get rid of his parents so he could stop being lectured about his son.

Mrs Holmes: 'I can't tell you how glad we are Sherlock all that time people thinking the worst of you, we're just so pleased it's all over.'

Mr Holmes: 'Ring up more often, won't you? She worries'.

Mrs Holmes: 'Promise me you'll go and see Oscar'.

Sherlock: 'Promise'.

* * *

It was the next morning and Molly was pottering around the kitchen when her phone rang. When she found her phone she saw Sherlock's name across the screen, and she thought it was a bit odd as he always prefers to text. But she carried on and answered the phone.

Molly: 'Hello'.

Sherlock: 'Hello, erm Molly?'

Molly: 'Yeah?'

Sherlock: 'Wou…'.

Sherlock became silent for a moment as he could hear his son mumbling in the background.

Molly: 'Sherlock?'

Sherlock: 'Oh sorry, where was I?'

Molly: 'Are you okay?'

Sherlock: 'Why wouldn't I be?'

Molly: 'You can hear Oscar in the background can't you?'

Sherlock: 'How do you know?'

Molly: 'Why else would you go silent? Anyway what was you going to say?'

Sherlock: 'Would you like to come over this afternoon, were having a little get together to celebrate John's engagement'.

Molly: 'Oh course, I would love to'.

Sherlock: 'And please bring Oscar'.

Molly: 'Okay, is that what you want?'

Sherlock: 'Yeah'.

Molly: 'And by the way John told me what happened last night'.

Sherlock: 'Oh'.

Molly: 'Yeah'.

Sherlock: 'I haven't told John or Mrs Hudson or Garry about Oscar yet.'

Molly: 'Greg'.

Sherlock: 'What?'

Molly: 'It's Greg Lestrade'.

Sherlock: 'Okay Greg, but I haven't told them, I don't know how to, they will be surprised'.

Molly: 'Oh Sherlock'.

Sherlock: 'Ooo I have to go my experiment in the microwave is done'.

Molly: 'Sher'.

Sherlock hung up before she could finish. Molly walked over to her son and picked him up off the floor.

Molly: 'Right we best get you ready because you are finally going to see your daddy later'.

Oscar: 'Dad-dy'.

Molly: 'Yes your daddy'.

* * *

That afternoon everyone was at Sherlock's flat except Molly who was on her way. Sherlock was in his bedroom smarting himself up before Molly gets there. He made sure his shirt was tucked in, his collar was straight and he ruffled his curls a bit. Then John walks in looking a bit confused and tells Sherlock he has a text message.

John: 'Your phone went off'.

Sherlock still sorting his hair out didn't look at John

Sherlock: 'Who is it?'

John: 'Molly'.

Sherlock: 'What does it say?'

John: 'Just leaving now, there is also a kiss on the end, does that mean anything?'

John was trying to tease Sherlock

Sherlock turned to look at John

Sherlock: 'That's just how she is'.

John: 'Well she has a crush on you'.

Sherlock: 'Did!'

Sherlock takes the phone out of John's hand as he walks past him.

John: 'I was just joking'.

Sherlock got some champagne from the kitchen and takes it into the living room.

Mary and Mrs Hudson were talking about the wedding when Sherlock sat down and poured some champagne into a glass.

Mary: 'You will be there, Sherlock?

Sherlock: 'Weddings not really my thing'.

Sherlock got up to go and stand by the window, then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He turned round to see Molly stood in the living room holding his son in her arms.

Molly: 'Hello everyone'.

John: 'Hello, who do we have here?

Sherlock had now moved closer and was standing near John.

Molly: 'This is my son'.

John: 'Really'.

Mrs Hudson: 'Aww'.

Molly: 'Well…'

Molly was cut off by Sherlock's words.

Sherlock: 'Our Son'.

John: 'What?'

Everyone in the room was surprised. John was stood in between Sherlock and Molly and he was completely in shock and looked at Sherlock then at Molly and then back at Sherlock. Greg was stood with his mouth open as he didn't know what to do.

Sherlock gestured to hold Oscar

Sherlock: 'Can I?

Molly: 'Sure'.

Molly helped Sherlock as he picked up his son and held him in his arms.

Oscar pointed up towards Sherlock.

Oscar: 'Dad-dy'.

Sherlock: 'Yes…yes, I… I'm your daddy

Sherlock look at Molly a bit confused and Molly just smiled back at him.

Molly: 'I never lied to him, his always known who his father is, and count yourself lucky his first word was daddy'.

Sherlock gave an awkward smile to Molly then looked back down to his son.

Sherlock: 'You look like me don't you, a little mini me'.

John: 'Would you like a drink Molly'.

Molly: 'No thank you I'm driving, I'll just go and get some water from the kitchen'.

Molly walked off in the direction towards the kitchen and then was stopped by Greg.

Greg: 'So is it serious? You two?'

Molly: 'No, not really, it was just one night'.

Molly Smiled at Greg and walked off

Once Molly had got her drink she just watched as Sherlock and Oscar bonded together brilliantly. She could tell he was going to be a good father.


End file.
